Poke Syndrome Files Return Of The Hero
by Talent Scout
Summary: Ash and Misty get sent to the future and Misty hasw to fight someone that has already defeated her once
1. ROTH1

Return of the hero  
  
Part One  
  
By: Talent Scout  
  
A/N: *Talent Scout walks to a podium in front of his talking fans* "Readers may I have your attention please" *noise continues* "Ahem May I have your attention pleeeease..." *noise continues* -.- "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!" *noise stops* "Thank You as you can see I asked for 3 reviews for my last installation but since a review came in on my original file I have decided to count that as a review" *cheering commences, TS waits until the cheering stops* "Thank You so as my early Xmas present to you let me present File 6 of "The Poke Syndrome Files".  
  
The two stood in front of the borders of Virdian city. "We made it!" Pikachu said. Misty grinned then she sneezed. "The dust mines getting to you too huh?" Pikachu said when he noticed this."I suppose so." Misty said. "Let's get to the Pokemon center."  
  
  
  
When they went into the Pokemon center, Ash and Brock sat in the lounge. Pikachu ran to Ash and jumped into his lap. "Pikachu!" Ash said hugging his friend."Where is Misty?" Pikachu pointed to Misty who was standing in the doorway. Ash glanced at her and said "Can't be her! her hair was in a pigtail, and she wore different clothes." Misty then stomped over to Ash and said "You'd better belive it's me!" Misty cried. "and to think I missed you for this!" "You missed me?" Ash asked with a look of suprise. "Yeah..." Misty said. The two gazed into each others eyes. then Brock interupted and asked "So Misty what happened while we were gone?" "Plenty!" Misty said. Then she explaned in detail the events through out my fanfictons. When she got finished, All Ash and Brock could say was "wow" Misty then said "Now let's go to that gym!" "All right!" Ash said.  
  
When the trio got to the site of the gym they were suprised to see that it had reduced to a pile of rubble."What happened?" Ash asked a nearby citizen. "A wind storm blew the gym down." "Oh no!" Misty and Brock said in unison Ash asked the person "Is there some way I can get the last badge?" "You can catch a plane to mystery island." he said. "They're holding it there now." "Oh thanks!" Ash said. "Come on guys!" Ash ran ahead and Misty and Brock followed.  
  
Mystery island was a very tropical place indeed. A vine covered mountain with exotic flovers growing on each vine, was in the middle of the island. "Can we go see it?" Misty asked. "I don't know..." Brock began "Oh thank you!" Misty said. and she ran towards the mountain. "Misty..." Brock, Ash and Pikachu groaned and ran after her.  
  
At the top, Misty was peering down the volcano."Are you crazy?" Brock asked. "For your information, I asked a villager about this volcano" Misty replyed "And he said that it was perfectly safe." Then a blue light came from the volcano. "W..w..what's that?" Ash asked. Then Misty fell in the light "Helllp!" she screamed Ash tried to help but he fell in too. Misty and Ash fell for a while then they landed in a grassy field. "Where are we?" Misty said while rubbing her head. "I don't know" Ash said. Then he noticed four shadows coming towards them. "and it looks like we're not going to find out!" 


	2. ROTH2

Return of the hero part 2  
  
Things looked bad for Misty and Ash as the four figures came closer to them. Then the figures came into view. "Howie!" Misty said with a relived tone. It was Howie with Stephanie, John and their Pikachu. "You know these guys?" Ash asked "Yeah!" Misty answered "I met them while you were gone!" Then John said "Um..guys remember that we're on the run!" "Oh right!" Howie said "Come on Misty you and your friend can come hide with us!" "Hide from what?" Ash asked "Me" a voice behind them said. A hooded figure towered above them all. "Now Howie give up your foolish way of escape." it said. "No way cold steel!" Howie said. "Run you guys!" "What about you Howie?" Stephanie asked. "I've got things handled." Howie replyed "Go James!" "A small brown cat Pokemon came out. "Poision gas screen." James did so. Cold Steel was covered by the smoke. "Return James!" Howie said. Then he ran, as he did this he could hear Cold Steel cursing behind him.  
  
In the shelter of a nearby abandoned castle, Misty, Howie Ash and the others sat quietly. Then Howie's Pikachu broke the silence by asking "How did you get here?" Misty explained how she and Ash fell in the mysterious volcano. "Oh" Pikachu said. Then Howie stood up and said "I suppose that we should tell you about the ledgend.." "What do you mean?" Ash asked "Well.." Howie began "You were once a great hero" He said pointing to Misty. "Me? but how? I would be long gone before your time." "Being a third Pikachu" Pikachu said "You aging processes was slowed down. You were about twenty when we knew you." "Cool!" Misty said. Then Howie continued "You were the only thing keeping Team Rocket from destroying us. Your ability to turn into a Pikachu was quite handy. So Team Rocket created Cold Steel to destroy you. But he was too strong and destroyed them instead. "Phew!" so I suppose that after that I got rid of Cold Steel and we lived in peace. Misty said. "Sorry" Stephanie said. "Cold Steel got the job done." Misty gasped and said "H..h..h..He killed me?" "Sorry" Pikachu said "But the good news is that now that you are here, you can save the day!" "But I don't know a thing about saving worlds." Misty said figting back tears. "Don't worry" Howie said "We're here for you." "Thanks." Mistysaid whiping her eyes. "But I can't help you save your world because I've never done it before." "That's why we are going to train you!" Howie said. Then turning to Ash he asked "Do you have a Thunderstone?" "Yeah I got on before I met Misty. He went into his backpack and produced the Thunderstone Howie took it and gave it to Misty. Misty felt sick like last time. Then she shrank and her clothes covered her. She emerged from them as a Orange haired Pikachu. "Pika Pikachu!" she said. To everyone exept Ash Misty had said "Now what?" Then Ash turned to Howie and said "How am I supposed to understand her?" John gave Ash a small ear piece and said "Put this in your ear and you'll understand her. Ash did so as Howie walked Misty over to the training room. "Now!" he said "Let the training commence!"  
  
First they praticed Thunder shock usage. Misty hadn't used her electricity for a while so she was rusty. So was Ash after getting shocked. "Oops." Misty said. "At least I'm used to this Ash said. After that, Misty praticed her speed. She was very good at that. Finally her defense was trained with a giant fan. It was night when they finished. Misty rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How do I transform back?" Misty asked. John handed Misty a small tablet. "Eat this and you'll be yourself for six hours. That's enough time for you to sleep as a human." "Thanks" Misty said. "I have another problem." She whispered it in John's ear. "That's simple. Just get in the clothes you want to wear before you eat the tablet." "Thanks!" Misty said. She bounded to her room and followed John's instructions. Soon Misty was on her bed asleep in her pajamas.  
  
The next morning Misty was covered by her pj's and had to find her way out. She came to the kitchen to find everyone there. "Hope you like Pancakes," Stephanie said "That's all I know how to cook." Misty nodded and sat at the table. "Eat quickly Misty" Howie said. "Your sparring partner awaits. 


	3. ROTH3

Return of the Hero part 3  
  
After breakfast everyone left the kitchen and went to a room that was decorated with Pokemon posters. Stephanie stood on one end of the room and she held a Pokeball. "All right!" Howie said "It is time for a one on one pokemon match.!" John walked towards Ash and said "This will be Misty's trainer." Howie's Pikachu walked towards Stephanie and said "Stephanie will use Lyon as her pokemon." "Go Lyon!" Stephanie said she threw her Pokeball and a small lion cub emerged from it. "Okay Misty" Ash said "Hit it with a Thunderbolt!" Misty fired electricty at Lyon. "No way!" Stephanie said. "Fire blast!" "Lyonnn!" Lyon doged the thunderbolt and shot fire out it's mouth. Misty got hit."Oh no!" Ash said. He ran towards Misty. "You okay?" he asked "Yeah." Misty said struggling to get up. "I think that I can handle him now." "Okay!" Ash said. "Thunder attack Misty!" Misty got up and shot Lyon with a strong dose of electricty. Lyon howled in pain. Then it lay on the ground knocked out cold. "Misty is the winner!" Pikachu said. "That means that you're ready for Cold Steel!" Howie said  
  
They thought of a plan to get rid of Cold steel. "Okay John, Ash, and I will ride on Ricardon over the castle." Howie said. "Pikachu, Misty and I," Stephanie said. "Will go on foot." "Okay then let's go!" Ash said. "Cold Steel's days are numbered."  
  
Outside Misty, Pikachu and Stephanie waved at the boys as they flew away on Ricardon. Then they began walking. It wasn't long until Castle Cold Steel loomed in the distance. "Let's do this Pikachu said. Misty couldn't help but to feel a little scared, but she couldn't let her friends down... 


	4. ROTH4

Return of the Hero part 4  
  
Misty, Pikachu and Stephanie looked up at the grim castle. A flag with Cold Steel's castle written on it waved in the air. "Well" Pikachu said. "I suppose we go in." Misty and Stephanie nodded their heads. The three walked in expecting a fight. but everything was still. Misty then saw a glow behind a chair. "Look out!" she said,and the trio just managed to avoid a blast of Hyper beam. "What was that?" Misty asked. The chair turned and Cold Steel rubbed his hand which was still glowing. "So Misty you decided to come back!" he said. "ha" Pikachu said "Right now our friends have you surrounded from above!" "You mean these friends?" Cold Steel asked. He removed a Curtain which was near by and behind it, Howie, Ash, and John were on the ground and they were burnt badly. "Oh no!" Misty said. she ran forward just to be hit by Cold Steel's hyper beam. "Misty!" Pikachu and Stephanie cried. They tried to go see if she was okay but Cold Steel trapped them in a blue sheld. "Ha ha Ha!" Cold steel laughed "Misty! you actually were a challenge when I killed you before!" Misty struggled to move but she was hurt bad. "Now to finish it!" Cold Steel said. He raised his hand ready to fire another Hyper Beam. Ash opened his eyes and saw Misty about to meet her end. "Nooo!" Ash said and he jumped into the beam's path. After the beam subsided Ash lie down on the floor barely able to move. "Ash!" Misty said. "Why did you do that?" "because" Ash said "you're my friend and that is what friends do." With that said Ash fainted. "Misty wanted to cry but she was so full of rage that she just turned around. "What is this?" Cold Steel asked. "You're supposed to be dead!" "Not in this lifetime." Misty said. Then she hit him with a Thunder attack. Cold Steel fell backward from the force. Then the castle started to fall apart. Misty then blacked out.  
  
When Misty woke up she found that she wasn't a Pikachu and that she was fully dressed. Then she saw all of her friends were on the ground too. Pikachu rubbed his head and said what a ride! Then both of then saw a white flash and a person came out of the flash. It was Misty in the future. "Thank you for bringing me back. She said "You sure are brave for such a litte girl!" "Well I try" Misty said. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to faint." Then Misty collaped on the ground. "Is she okay?" Future Misty asked. Pikachu did first aid. "She's okay" he said "just exsausted."  
  
Later everyone stood together. Ash held Misty in his arms "Hurry up!" Ash complained "She's pretty heavy for a scrawny girl!" "Okay!" Howie said. He took the time zapper and pointed it at them "Tell Misty that she'll always have a place here." Howie said. Then he fired at them. Ash and Misty faded out of sight.  
  
Meanwhile Pikachu and Brock sat worrying over their friends "Do you think they're okay?" Brock asked. "Pika Pi" Pikachu answered. Then Ash walked in the shop. "Ash!" Brock cried. "What happened to you?" Ash explained the time trip. "Wow!" Brock said. "And we just got back an hour ago" Ash said. "What did you do in an hour?" "I was busy winning this!" Ash flashed the earth badge. "Wow!" Brock said "Where is Misty?" Brock asked. "At an hotel." Ash answered "Let's go!" Brock said.  
  
They got to the hotel and found Misty asleep. "Should we wake her up?" Brock asked. "No let's let her sleep." Ash said. "She has had a long day."  
  
To be Continued...  
  
The next file will be filler then the final file (which I'm going to need a beta writer for the end) though but you won't even get those unless I see 5 reviews so R&R or you'll be sorry. 


End file.
